Perfect Two
by selimausx3
Summary: Pure Bechloe with side Staubrey fluff C:


"Okay Becs, I'm off to my yoga session. See you later!" Chloe shouted from the door.

"Hey, no goodbye kiss?" Beca pouted, walking down the stairs.

"Of course you get one." The redhead giggled and pecked her girlfriend on the lips. "See ya."

"Have fun!" The brunette smiled. The door slammed shut and Beca leaned her head against her wall. This had to be perfect. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Stacie Conrad always there for you. What's the matter?" A voice greeted her.

"Hey Stace. I was wondering if we could start the operation now?" Beca asked.

"Sure, I'll call the others and we'll be there in twenty. This is gonna be good." The brunette squealed and hung up.

"So much to a goodbye." The younger woman mumbled. She was glad that all the Bellas managed to get a job in L.A., so they all decided to move to the same city part to be something close to neighbors.

* * *

"Okay, everyone's here. What did you have in mind?" Aubrey said, sitting down in her girlfriend's lap.

"Well, I thought we could do something with acapella. Does everyone remember the performance we did in our sophomore year? At the semi-finals?" Beca asked.

"Beca, we're all around 24, not 80! Our brains still work." Fat Amy laughed.

"Yeah, right. So I thought about using that, you all perform that without me and Chloe, and I'll stay hidden somewhere. When you finished, I'd say I walk out, with my guitar, playing the notes to "Perfect Two" by Autumn, and I'll use that song to propose to her."

"Or." Stacie spoke up, peeking out from behind her blonde girlfriend. "We'll use just the song and back you up here and there. Not much though, the most should come from you."

"Yeah, I'd say we back you up at the chorus." Flo nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Now we need to plan out the rest." Fat Amy eagerly said.

Beca let out a breath. She can't believe she's going to do this, but it just felt right to do it today.

* * *

"Beeeeeeeeeecs I'm home!" Chloe shouted, closing the door behind her. She was met with silence. "Becs? Did you go and buy some groceries?" She asked. "Oh wait you can't answer." She then added, laughing at herself. She went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. "Huh what's this?" She furrowed her brow and picked up the note lying in front of her. ' _Basement - DJ Lounge_ ' stood in Beca's handwriting on it. The redhead stood up confusedly, making her way down to the basement. What could she want? She opened the door to the lounge and was met with a bright light. It blinded her, so she held up a hand to cover her eyes. "Becs?"

The light wandered across the room and stopped at a spot to reveal Beca standing there with her guitar. She started playing a few notes and then started singing.

 **You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**  
 **You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**  
 **You can be the captain and I can be your first mate**  
 **You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**

Chloe didn't recognize the song so she just stared at her singing girlfriend in pure confusion.

 **You can be the hero and I can be your side kick**  
 **You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split**  
 **You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming**  
 **Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning**

"Wait for the chorus Chloe, you'll get it then." Beca thought.

 **Don't know if I could ever be**  
 **Without you 'cause boy you complete me**  
 **And in time I know that we'll both see**  
 **That we're all we need**

Suddenly more lights lighted up the room, revealing all of the Bellas standing there, smiling at the redhead before joining Beca.

 **'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)**  
 **You're the straw to my berry (berry)**  
 **You're the smoke to my high (high)**  
 **And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)**

"Wait did she just sing 'marry'? Nah, I'm just hallucinating right?" Chloe thought.

 **'Cause you're the one for me (for me)**  
 **And I'm the one for you (for you)**  
 **You take the both of us (of us)**  
 **And we're the perfect two**  
 **We're the perfect two**  
 **We're the perfect two**  
 **Baby me and you**  
 **We're the perfect two**

The redhead clasped her hand over her mouth. She wasn't really... was she?

 **You can be the prince and I can be your princess**  
 **You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist**  
 **You can be the shoes and I can be the laces**  
 **You can be the heart that I spill on the pages**  
 **You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser**  
 **You can be the pencil and I can be the paper**  
 **You can be as cold as the winter weather**  
 **But I don't care as long as we're together**

Tears started rolling down Chloe's face and she started grinning like an idiot. This was besides some other things the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her. Beca grinned back at her before singing the chorus again.

 **Don't know if I could ever be**  
 **Without you 'cause boy you complete me**  
 **And in time I know that we'll both see**  
 **That we're all we need**

 **'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)**  
 **You're the straw to my berry (berry)**  
 **You're the smoke to my high (high)**  
 **And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)**

 **'Cause you're the one for me (for me)**  
 **And I'm the one for you (for you)**  
 **You take the both of us (of us)**  
 **And we're the perfect two**  
 **We're the perfect two**  
 **We're the perfect two**  
 **Baby me and you**  
 **We're the perfect two**

Beca started walking towards her girlfriend, not being able to hold the distance anymore. Oh how she'd love to just wipe away her tears but she had to continue playing the guitar.

 **You know that I'll never doubt ya**  
 **And you know that I think about ya**  
 **And you know I can't live without ya**  
 **I love the way that you smile**  
 **And maybe in just a while**  
 **I can see me walk down the aisle**

They just gazed into each other's eyes, Chloe taking in every word that escaped her girlfriend's mouth.

 **'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)**  
 **You're the straw to my berry (berry)**  
 **You're the smoke to my high (high)**  
 **And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)**

 **'Cause you're the one for me (for me)**  
 **And I'm the one for you (for you)**  
 **You take the both of us (of us)**  
 **And we're the perfect two**  
 **We're the perfect two**  
 **We're the perfect two**  
 **Baby me and you**  
 **We're the perfect two**

When the last note ended, the brunette went down on one knee and grabbed after the ring in her pocket. She then grabbed her girlfriend's hand and looked up to her. "Chloe Beale..." She said, opening the box that contained the ring. "Will you marry me?"

The redhead started crying and nodded. "Yes. Of course. I wanna marry you."

"Yes?" Beca looked at her hopeful.

"Yes." Chloe sobbed as the brunette slid the ring onto her finger. She then pulled her up and kissed her, the Bellas applauding and whistling in the background. Aubrey was so overwhelmed by her best friend getting married that she turned to Stacie and asked, "Will you marry me too?"

The tall brunette looked at her in shock and then her face softened. "Of course I will!"

The blonde giggled and pulled the ring she was wearing right now off her finger and slid it onto Stacie's. "I'm so happy!" She started crying.

"Hey, it's okay." Stacie hugged her fiancee and kissed her after.

"Yes, double marriage!" Fat Amy exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Wait double marriage?" Beca asked.

"We're getting married too!" Stacie squealed.

"I'd say we celebrate this day! I'll get the booze." And off Fat Amy was.

Bechloe and Staubrey turned to each other. "So do we marry at the same time in the same church now?" Chloe laughed.

"Yeah, of course." Aubrey grinned.

"This day is awesome!" Beca exclaimed, kissing her fiancee on the cheek. "Thank you for saying yes."

"No problem babe." The redhead smiled.

"And thank you too for saying yes to this sudden proposal. It was just out of the moment but oh boy, it felt right." The blonde blushed.

"Well, I was thinking about proposing anyways, but now I have one thing less to think about." Stacie smiled.

"Well, actually, now you have to think about the wedding." The redhead said.

"The wedding... Yeah. We'll all four find a date and then we'll be married and get old and stuff together." The taller brunette shrugged.

They all laughed and then went to the others to celebrate this wonderful day.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed the fluff like I did when I wrote this c:**  
 **Song used: Perfect Two - Autumn**


End file.
